AmericaxReader-Shaking
by candyluver84
Summary: i suck at summarys (just ask my reading teacher) just read it i found it on deviant art it belongs to her/him i own nothing


America X Reader

"Alfred! Get your ass up and help me with these!" you growled as you pointed to the dirty pile of clothes on the floor. Alfred was sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off as he slurped down a coke.

"Waidouneedmahhelp?" he mumbled as he shoved another potato chip in his mouth. Yes, you did love your best friend Alfred, but sometimes you just couldn't stand him.

"Because! It's not all my clothes! It's mostly all yours!" you practically shrieked as you kicked a pair of his dirty, hamburger stained pants. He took no notice of you and kept watching the bright colours on the T.V. You stepped in front of him, hands on hips and frowned.

"Aw man _! I can't see!" he whined as he tried to peak around you. You stepped to the side, yet again blocking his view. He looked up at you and pouted, batting his eyelashes in an innocent matter, but you weren't buying any of it.

"Nope, you're not going to get out of doing the washing this time, Alfie!" you sang as you reached down and flicked off the T.V. He whined as he pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Come on Alfred, please? The whole point of being roomies is to share and help each other," you complained as you yanked the fluffy blanket off of him and tossed it to the other couch.

He curled into a ball and pouted some more. You needed to think of something that would really get his lazy ass up off that couch. Your eyes flickered towards the kitchen and you sighed.

"Okay, if you help me out this time, then I will order pizza tonight," you mumbled as you rubbed your temples. Within a second he was up on his feet, smiling like a child.

"Okay! Laundry time!" he laughed as he ran towards the laundry room. You laughed as you began to fold the messy blanket. You were amazed by how obsessed that man was when it came to food. You're pretty sure that he'd jump off a cliff if someone offered him a cheeseburger. You were half expecting him to yell at you to hurry up, but you definitely did not expect what happened next.

A deep rumbling filled the quiet room. You paused and frowned, confused by the noise that was slowly getting louder and louder by the second. It sounded like a train was zooming past your house. You slowly placed the blanket down onto the couch, but was interrupted by a small vibration.

"Alfred?" you called, scanning around the room. The vibrations began to grow bigger and more violent, making it hard to stand.

A quick, sharp jolt took you by surprise and you crashed onto the hard floor. You cussed as you tried to place hand on your sore leg, but another sharp jolt knocked you on your side. What the hell was going on? The deep rumbling got louder as the shaking got more violent.

Things fell all around you, crashing and shattering into little bits. You scanned the room for Alfred, but he was nowhere to be seen. A large glass vase fell next to you, sending a small tidal wave of sharp glass towards you.

You screamed as you tried to pull yourself up, but you lost your balance and smacked your hip against the sharp corner of the table.

That's when it hit you; it was an earthquake!

"Alfred!" you screamed you tried to stand, but another jolt sent you crashing down again. You heard a panicked voice get closer and closer, but you couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Alfred!" you cried again as you crawled towards the laundry room. Yes, you were taught how deal with earthquakes, but this was much scarier than all the demonstrations. All your training and practice seemed to flood out of your head and you began to sob. Without even thinking, you crawled in front of the shaking bookcase, trying to get away from the sea of falling glass.

"_!" Alfred cried as he tackled you out of the way. You landed with a hard thump on the shaking floor, the bookcase missing you by merely an inch.

Sharp splinters of wood flew out in all directions around the room, but Alfred leaned over you, protecting you from any harm.

"_! You need to get under the table! Quickly!" he shouted down at you. You stared back up at him, shaking with fear.

"Now!" he shouted again. You flinched at his tone as you crawled towards the first table you saw. You couldn't even hear your own sobs over the sound of breaking objects.

"No! Not that table!" Alfred shrieked as you tried to crawl under the table. With one, sharp yank you were on your back and being dragged against the floor. You looked up to see a bit of the ceiling collapse on top of the table that you were just under, snapping the legs and crashing to the floor loudly.

You shivered at the thought that you could have just died. You could be under all that rubble, flat as a pancake. Wiped of the planet forever.

Alfred grabbed your hand and led you quickly to a sturdier table. He pushed you under first, and then crawled in behind you. That's when it happened; the windows shattered into millions of little pieces, showering the room with glass.

You shrieked as the glass littered all around you, but Alfred pulled you closer to him and you shrieked into his warm chest.

"It's going to be okay... It's going to be okay... It's going to be okay..." he whispered into your hair as he rocked you back and forth like a child. Your shriek's slowly evolved into loud sobs as you snuggled closer into Alfred.

The sound of bending metal and cracking walls terrified you. What if the was the roof collapsed from above you? What if it fell on you and Alfred? You started to hyperventilate, gasping for air and sobbing all in one go. Alfred pulled you even closer and you curled into a ball in his arms.

His smell and warmth seemed to comfort you as the sharps jolts slowly turned back into small vibrations.

The rumbling and vibrations slowly died out and soon the only noise in the broken house were the loud sobs coming from you. Alfred slowly released you and looked down at your scared face, his blue eyes warm and comforting.

"It's over now, please don't be scared," he whispered as he wiped the tears from your wet cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

You looked down at yourself and noticed some blood leaking from socks. You must of stepped on some glass or something.

"No, not really," you whispered "Are you okay, Alfred?"

"Well, apart from a few splinters, I'm okay!" Alfred laughed.

"Will...there...be...more?" you asked between worried sobs. He smiled down at you and flicked a stray piece of hair from your eyes.

"Yes, there will be a few aftershocks. We should get out of here now," he whispered as he kissed your forehead. He gently wrapped his arms around you and pulled you from out under the table.

You both gasped at the amount of damage done to your flat. The windows were shattered all over the floor and the T.V had fallen forwards, a large crack parting through the middle of the screen.

"Holy shit!" Alfred cried "check out the T.V!"

The ground began to lightly vibrate again and you clung to Alfred tightly. He lifted you up bridal style and carried you quickly out the door.

"Heh, we better leave before we end up like the T.V!" Alfred laughed down at you, trying to stop your sobs.

Alfred placed you down gently on the grass outside of your shaken house and took a seat next to were both silent for a moment as you tried to calm your breathing.

"We should go see the damage and maybe-"

"Thank you," you said quickly "Thank you for being so brave. I don't know what happened, I just... I just freaked out," you mumbled you looked down at your feet. Alfred placed a gentle finger under your chin and positioned your head so you could see him.

"It's no problem, _. That's what heros are for!" Alfred cheered. You stared at him for a moment, then wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him gently towards you.

His warm, soft lips pressed up against yours and you sighed with a smile. He was a little stiff at first, but then he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You expected him to taste the cheeseburgers, but no, he tasted so sweet and inviting. His lips were gentle but yet hungry as he nibbled your bottom lip. You slowly pulled back to see him smirking down at you.

"I've been waiting so long for that! Who would have known it would be after we almost die in an earthquake!" Alfred and you both laughed together. Alfred always cheered you up, even if it was after an enormous earthquake.

Suddenly Alfred hopped up and grabbed your hand.

"Now c'mon baby! Let's go check out how damaged Arthur's house is!"


End file.
